When The Night Falls
by Willa88
Summary: House  Bones Crossover. When a serial killer terrorizes doctors in New Jersey, the squint squad are called to the rescue. But when House and others go missing, will they be able to save them in time? And will relationships come out of hiding?Hameron BB
1. Prologue

Dr. Noah Patterson, regained consciousness, in a dark place.

He could tell he was not alone before, his eyes adjusted to the dark before he noticed the figure of three other people in the room. He tried to call out to them , before he realized that his mouth was tapped shut, and his hands and feet were bound.

His head throbbed, and his body shook with fear. He tried to recall what had happened to him, and how he had wound up in this daunting place, but didn't have the time to think as his eyes were drawn to the door in the corner of the room. There was a faint light coming from the door and silhouette, of a tall figure in the door.

The man approached, and Noah's face drained of all colour as he saw the reflection of metal coming from the mans hand. Noah, remained frozen as the man took Noah's stethoscope from his bag, that the man held , and put it in his ears then held the bell to Noah's chest.

"Hear that" The voice called out, with an eerie calm, and tone that made Noah sick to his stomach.

The tone that said this man was enjoying, this game. Taking a box of bandages he placed one over one ear, then proceeded to do the same to the other ear. Once finished with the ears, he made a box around the bell, and made sure it was in place.

"Now, you can hear yourself die." He said as with a sick cheery ring to his voice. Before proceeding to press the steel into his chest, on his heart. A muffled scream was called out before, a loud crack, resounded through the still air, and then the room once again returned to dead silence..


	2. The Best and Protocols

In the Jeffersonian┘.. 

Today it was a regular day, bones to be analyzed , reports to be filed, wacky procedures created by none other than Zackaroni, and Hodgins, to be okayed by Cam.

Bones was diligently typing away at her computer when Booth came in. "Bones. Pack your bags were going to Jersey"

"Booth, you cant just come in here and demand me to go places with you. I'm not here to be dragged around the country."

"Bones, now is not the time. There is a serial killer in Jersey, the locals couldn't find anything else and called in the best and, turns that we're all the best. So...Lets. Go."

" What do you mean , were all the best?"

"They've called in the whole squint squad. Did you hear what I said about the whole packing thing??"

"Yeah yeah, lets go."

They said before climbing into Brennans car and going to get her things.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jersey

* * *

Back in PPTH, Cameron was in the ER removing an unmentionable object from an unmentionable place. House and his team of seven ducklings were trying to figure out the mysterious illness that was killing their patient. Chase was performing an emergency appendectomy.

About an hour before the business day ended. There was a memo sent out about a mandatory meeting after shifts ended.

* * *

An hour later the staff of PPTH were assembled in a lecture hall. Cuddy stepped up to the podium and began.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming. As you may have heard there have been multiple murders in our area involving doctors, and I have decided to triple our security, until the police can catch this guy.

On your way out you will all be given a new key card, with new scrambling technology to protect duplication, and will be required to sign in and out and log your whereabouts at all times. As well there will be a mandatory check in every day when you arrive, or leave the hospital.

Security guards are now posted at all doors, and two in every hallway as well as two in the parking garage.

I know this may be a bit of a pain. But please follow these instructions as we are trying to prevent anything to happen to anyone in this room. There is no description yet on what the suspect looks like, but if you sense any strange behaviour, do not hesitate to call the police, or get help of some sort."

Cuddy finished , and all the doctors shuffled out of the room collecting their cards on the way out.


	3. Going to Jersey & Not So Tight Security

Hey Every one, I hadnt realized how far behind i have gotten. Enjoy!

Oh and PLEASE review they motivate me to write.

* * *

At the Jeffersonian.

Angela looked in horror at the pictures that Booth was showing them. There was four dead people, all were burned with melted, stethoscopes on their remains. The bodies were found in the hospital morgue on the four autopsy tables.

The squints were all gathered in Brennans office, listening to Booths orders.

"Okay, everyone. Pack your bags, were all going to New Jersey to stop a serial killer. Everyone pack up your lab equipment and it will be shipped in an hour, so it is already there when we get there. Once done, pack some clothes, our plane leaves in" looking at his watch "5 hours. He finished and everyone left to get their things."

--------

Back in Jersey

--------

Once everyone was out of the lecture hall, they took notice to all of the changes that had been made. There were security guards in the halls, and on the ledge of the reception desk there were 5 different coloured binders. One colour per floor. Each binder had a sheet with each staff members name on it.

Most of the staff , went to the binder to sign out , and go home for the day. While others went and tended to their patients. House pushed his way, using the crippled card, to get through the line. Although, even if he wasn't crippled he still would have gotten his way, as most doctors were afraid of him, and moved away with out being asked. He signed out and left the hospital. Others like Cameron returned to their work, preferring to be there rather than the silence they knew waited at home for them.

--------

Walking around the hospital she saw some newly installed key docks where the new badges were to be swiped. They were permanent there was a little antenna on each one kind of like a walkie talkie. There was a poster hanging above each saying what to do, and if you saw one of these boxes hanging , then you should swipe your card. Just so accurate tags could be kept on the employees. While away, and with three hospitals in the area already hit. There was a possibility that PPTH was an upcoming target.

She swiped her card and went to check on her patients before heading to sign out.

Once she was assured her patients were stable and taken care of for the evening, she went to the front desk, and opened the blue binder assigned to the first floor. She found her page and filled out her departure time, and her destination. The binders would always be guarded, so no one else could look at them. She got her stuff and went to the parking garage. It was a freaky, and Cameron was a little paranoid with a serial killer on the loose, and her workplace being a possible target. She got about half way though the empty parking garage, when she got the eerie feeling of being watched. She decided she would feel safer if a security guard took her out to her car. So, she decided to turn around, and ask the one who was standing by the door she had just come through. When she turned around she was met with , a tall man blocking her way. Before she could scream, or run. She was knocked to the ground, and tried to call out, only to see the security guard, knocked out cold on the ground. The her world went black.


End file.
